deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hoppingclams343/SAY HELLO TO MY OCs!!!
Well after 2 months after joining this wiki, it's time for me to unveil some OCs I've been working on. Please don't put mean comments. I'm not the best drawer but hey, worth a try right? JJ & Sharkmon Based on the last name, you know this is from Digimon. I love Digimon and I'll never grow out of that. Junichi (JJ) Kimbros is a red-heded, spike haired 14 year old with a blue triforce jacket and blue and orange glasses. He also wears a black braclet with studs on it. He has a red digivice and has the Crest of Loyalty. It is a cross between the Crest of Hope and the Crest of Courage. When in the digiworld his triforce jacket turns into a shark-jaw jacket. Sharkmon Sharkmon as you might've guessed, a walking shark digimon that has torpedos coming out of his head. DO I NEED TO PUT A PIC FOR THIS?! He is basiclly a walking Great White Shark with torpedos. His main attack is double torpedo, meanig he fires his head torpedos and they hone in on a target. His secondary attack is Bite, enough said. Finmon Finmon is Sharkmon's champion form. He is still a Shark digimon but he is a Megalodon (which littarly means "Big tooth"). He is 40 feet long with a great white shark torpedo on his back. His most powerful attack is Great White Torpedo, which is launching the torpedo on his back. He also has Tail Whip. He lashes his tail at the enemy and launches it. And, like Sharkmon, has the same Bite attack. Metal Finmon MetalFinmon is the Ultimate form of Sharkmon. He is covered with Chrome Digizoid armor and still maintains the intiminating Megalodon look. He has to miniguns above his pectoral fins and bombs under his pectoral fins. He also has a gunner's port on his head with enough room to carry the entire Digidestined team. His most powerfuk attack is Barrage. When he calls the attack, all of his weapons fire off at once. He still has "Bite" and has enother attack called Bomb Drop. He swoops over the enemy and drops the bombs under his fins Commandomon Commandomon is Sharkmon's Mega form. He still has Sharkmon's overall body and shape, but is a little bigger. He wears a red eyemask, a Yin-Yan symbol on his forehead, a minigun on his back along with a sword. His most powerful attack is Mini-Slash. When he uses this attack, he combines the minigun and sword to form one weapon or he fires his minigun while he slashes at the enemy. He still has bite for some reason but has a new attack called Yin-Yan Blast. His symbol is light up and blast a powerful wave of energy that can destroy mountains Moari Oak For all of you who don't know Pokemon, Proffesor Oak is Ash's "mentor" and Gary Oak is Ash's rival. Moari is Gary's cousin and needless to say, hate each other. After his parents died in a car crash, his brother Ricky stayed with him until he was 14 when Ricky needed to get a job. Eventully, Moari grabbed his gear and Pokeballs and started travaling running into an abandoned Eevee in the process.He took the Pokemon in and now is his most trusted partner. Eventually while travelimg he ran into Team Rocket. met Ash Ketchum and traveled with him, and, not him, but Eevee ahem.....fellinlove. Well he met a Shiny Eevee one thing led to another and now Moari has little "neices" and "nephews" he has to take care of. Moari's Pokemon Eevee- Trusted friend and always kept outside a Pokeball Shiny Eevee- Moari's newly aquirred Pokemon. Eevee ran into her while she was in the wild, and pretty much dated and had little, tiny Eevees Voltorb- Moari's Ball Pokemon, he uses him against strong pokemon that can be blown away with his Explosion Sharpedo- Moari's second favorite Pokemon. He later forms a strong bond with Moari, eventually getting a strong enough bond with him to mega evolve. Jake The Awesome You all probrobly know Jake from OC Battle Royal (unfortionatlly deleted) Im not going to waste your time with his apperence so lets get down with attacks. He carrys variatys of potions that do a variaty of things. His Shotgun blast potion to make a explosion that can wipe out a forest. His invincibility potion gives him imunity to everything for a few minutes but his butt will be toast if he gets hit while drinking it. His IKP is a potion that promisis Death to all that touch it. Dimension Ok time for me to admit something....I'M A DAM BRONY!!! Don't judge me! I played alot of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon and the idea of dimension hopping then getting turned into something kinda got me this idea. He is a black and white peguses pony with a top speed of 500 mph He is unusally gifted in creating machinary and can make tons of gadgets. He has a laser beam that can make holes throught even the toughest iteams. He also has a device on his arm that allows him to create a force field and call use it as a hamster ball. He also has alot of difficulty fitting into this form because he has to walk on 4 legs and barley knows much about any thing Well those were my OCs. Digimon, POkemon, Jake the Awesome, and MLP covered in one Post. If anybody wants to use these, please ask me first HOPPINGCLAMS343 OUT!!! Category:Blog posts